


Possession

by AtropaAzraelle (Polyoxyethylene)



Series: Of Walls and Nerds [17]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Established Relationship, Filth, M/M, PWP, Sex Toys, Smut, kinkiness, pure filth, semi-public play, still with the diabetes warning though, there is always going to be a diabetes warning on these two for as long as I live, this is me guys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-30 08:45:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10873275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polyoxyethylene/pseuds/AtropaAzraelle
Summary: Making Gladio acutely aware of the fact he was Ignis's was second only to making Gladio wait in Ignis's list of kinks.Unapologetic PWP, this is filth written for the sake of filth.





	Possession

**Author's Note:**

> Partially inspired by some other fics on here. If anyone feels like checking my bookmarks, anything on there comes highly recommended, and if you find one of your own fics has been bookmarked by me then hi, yes, this might be your fault. I hope you enjoy.
> 
> Set prior to The Rest Of Our Lives Will Do. As always, comments and kudos are very much appreciated.

Gladio swallowed with difficulty, his tongue suddenly thick and useless in his mouth at the sight of Ignis. He wore a crisp black suit, tailored to show every perfect plane and angle of his slender frame, leading the eye expertly down from broad shoulders over a delicately sculpted chest and to a beautifully tapered waist. The black tie against his crisp white shirt only drew a line for Gladio's eyes to follow down to his hips. It was no better if Gladio started from Ignis's feet. The precisely ironed line of his trousers drew the eye back up towards his thighs and groin. If he looked, Gladio realised, with an intake of breath, he could see the outline of Ignis's cock resting against the inside of his right thigh.

It was the gloves that did it though. Soft black leather kept slender fingers from view, but it was infinitely more erotic for that, and the knowing smirk that crept onto Ignis's face the longer Gladio stood and stared at him.

“Not dressed yet?” Ignis asked, nailing Gladio in place with the slightest quirk of a perfect eyebrow, only just visible behind his glasses frames.

 _Are you even wearing underwear?_ The question rose in Gladio's throat and died there as he swallowed again. His eyes, now they'd found the shape of Ignis's cock through his clothes, were having a hard time staying away from it.

He wanted to suck it. He wanted to pin Ignis against the door and tear at his pristinely pressed trousers until he could suck it. He wanted to ruin Ignis's perfectly put together look and make his knees buckle, he wanted beautiful leather gloves to grasp at his hair, and wipe that smug fucking look off that stunning face and replace it with a slack jaw and the urgent repetition of his own name in that classy fucking accent.

“Cat got your tongue?”

Gladio dragged his eyes away and met Ignis's face. The bastard knew exactly how good he looked, and had probably chosen his outfit for exactly this reason.

“Just deciding whether I can get behind you fast enough to lock that door and make you skip this dinner,” Gladio answered. He allowed his eyes to rake over Ignis once more. “Are you wearing underwear?” he asked, unable to help himself for much longer.

Ignis's mouth curled and his eyes narrowed. “Would you like to find out?”

Gladio breathed in like a man rescued from drowning and savouring the feeling of air moving into his lungs, and surged forward. “Hell yes,” he said, hands landing on Ignis's hips and pulling him in. He was stopped when a single leather clad finger pressed against his lips.

“Then you need to go and get dressed and you can find out afterwards.”

Gladio frowned against that finger and fixed pale green eyes with his best upset puppy look. “I hate waiting,” he said.

“I know,” Ignis replied, “but I've thought of a game we can play in the meantime.”

“I hate games.”

“No you don't,” Ignis countered, calmly.

“I hate games that involve me not fucking you right now,” Gladio insisted.

Ignis gave a small noise of amusement and drew his finger away from Gladio's lips. “No,” he said, firmly, “you don't.”

Gladio thought about that and decided he had to concede the point. Stuffy, uptight, perfectly turned out Ignis was the one that liked games. Gladio had the energy and enthusiasm of a dog welcoming its owner home, and Ignis matched it with his imagination. There was nowhere Gladio wouldn't readily put his tongue if it made Ignis a writhing, begging mess, but he had to admit that Ignis's love of the long game, of teasing and drawing things out, of tying Gladio up and restricting his movement and his senses while Ignis enjoyed him until Gladio was so desperate for him that he pleaded for Ignis to fuck him wasn't so bad either.

Gladio had taken revenge once. He'd tied Ignis up and tormented him until he'd confessed to love and need and want for Gladio in equal measure, demands turning to pleas, to cries, and then to whimpers before Gladio had finally taken him. Ignis had come so hard he hadn't been able to speak for whole minutes, just cling, trembling, his face buried in Gladio's neck. Gladio had got cup noodles out of that one, always a marker of Ignis's deepest affections since he'd complained that the noodles were his closest competition.

If Ignis had a game in mind for tonight, Gladio was going to have a good time of it.

“Okay,” he admitted, “I don't.”

Ignis murmured, a thoughtful noise that under current circumstances sent a shiver straight to Gladio's cock. Ignis replaced his finger with his lips, pressing in and reaching up to plant a soft kiss to Gladio's mouth that was achingly sweet and tender. Gladio chased that sensation as Ignis settled back again, succeeding in stealing one more sweet kiss before Ignis settled a hand on his chest and pushed him back.

“Go and shower,” he said, “and then meet me in the bedroom.”

It was probably the most efficient shower of Gladio's life. He stepped into the stream before it was really hot, and he was ready with the soap before he'd started to soak. His cock was already half hard with the thought of whatever game Ignis was planning to play. He'd brought Gladio to the brink of orgasm before, and then left him hanging while they went on a date, touches under the table and a hand running up his thigh doing the work of keeping him on edge for over an hour. He'd fucked him before, too, let him get dressed and then torn his trousers down, bent Gladio over the bed and fucked him. Gladio had sat through a meeting with the Marshal and his dad feeling the ache of Ignis's cock having been inside him, the stickiness of Ignis's orgasm where he hadn't been able to wash it away. Ignis hadn't let him come himself, and Gladio had found him after the meeting was over. Ignis had dragged him into an office, kissed him like his life depended on it, and then dropped to his knees. He'd asked Gladio if he was his, mouth pressed to the flesh of Gladio's cock, and after Gladio had come down his throat, Ignis had left him with a lovebite on his collarbone as a reminder.

Making Gladio acutely aware of the fact he was Ignis's was second only to making Gladio wait in Ignis's list of kinks. Gladio wasn't about to claim that walking around with the feeling of Ignis's hands on his skin, or lips on his own, or cock deep inside him was something he objected to, either.

He arrived back in the bedroom clad in nothing but a towel to find Ignis perched on a chair, one leg crossed over the other knee, waiting patiently. No one could make patience look as sexy as Ignis did. He had his hands clasped loosely on his knee, resting back in the chair as if he was waiting and judging all at once.

Ignis unfolded from the chair, all long limbs and grace, and crossed the room to Gladio with a purposeful expression. One gloved hand slipped around the back of Gladio's neck, tugging him in and down in a penetrating kiss. Gladio felt fingers brush at his hips, and the towel loosen, and then fall away, leaving him exposed. He slipped his fingers under Ignis's jacket, feeling the crisp cotton of the shirt against his hands. Soft leather smoothed over his cock and then a gloved hand wrapped around it, the sensation so different to warm skin and bare fingers. Ignis stroked him as they kissed, gently coaxing his arousal to its fullest. Then he broke away.

“Kneel on the bed,” he said, his voice low and his lips brushing against Gladio's as he spoke.

Gladio murmured and complied, leaving Ignis stood as he clambered onto the bed and settled onto his knees, facing him. “So what's your game?” he asked, watching Ignis watch him.

Ignis turned towards the bedside cabinet and picked up a tube before he tossed it casually onto the bed in front of Gladio. “You'll see,” he promised. “Prepare yourself,” he said, taking his seat once more. He'd turned the chair to look more towards the bed, Gladio realised. “I want to watch.”

Gladio picked up the tube. It was their lubricant, he knew, without having to look at it. The shape and weight was familiar in his hand. “You not gonna help?” he asked, unsure if that made him disappointed, or nervous.

Ignis held one hand up, splaying his fingers and showing Gladio the back of soft, supple leather, the button fastening just visible at his wrist. “And ruin these gloves? I think not.”

Gladio gave a snort of amusement and flicked the cap up on the lube. He squirted a reasonable amount onto his fingers before he flicked the cap back into place with his thumb and tossed it at Ignis.

Ignis caught it one handed, flashing Gladio a raised eyebrow before he settled it back onto the bedside cabinet. Gladio smirked before he reached back and played his fingers over himself, slowly feeling out the ridges of skin as he slicked lubricant carefully over him. He kept his eyes fixed on Ignis as he did, watching his chest rise and fall with his breath, and the way his fingers were never quite still, like they were trying not to mimic the steady brush of Gladio's own against himself right now, and were failing.

Gladio inhaled, making sure it was audible as he pushed one finger against himself, pressing until just the fingertip slid in. He rocked his finger a little, moving over the edges of the tight ring of muscle before he withdrew, and then pressed back in again. He pushed a little further each time until he could slide his finger in past the second knuckle, then he withdrew to just his fingertip again and brought a second in to join it.

“Can I stroke myself?” he asked, his eyes still on Ignis as he felt out the tightness of himself and worked to start thrusting two fingers in and out of himself.

Ignis inhaled slowly, and Gladio saw the faint movement of his mouth that gave away that Ignis had been biting the inside of his lip, his solid composure being very much for show. “You may,” he answered. Gladio grinned at the response and took his cock in his other hand, working to give Ignis a show as he stroked himself languidly, in time with the press and push of his own fingers.

Gladio groaned low in his throat as he worked his two fingers up to become three. It would be hard work to hit his own prostate from this angle, but the pressure and slide of his fingers inside himself was pleasurable enough.

Ignis shifted in his chair. He looked to be struggling to maintain his cool exterior, and Gladio tilted his head back and groaned, pushing his hips forward into his own hand. He kept his eyes on Ignis, peering out from under heavy lids and thick lashes as he groaned again.

“That's enough,” Ignis said, rising from the chair.

“We can skip the dinner if you'd rather enjoy the show?” Gladio offered, pushing his fingers all the way into himself as he spoke. “Or you can take over?”

Ignis brushed gloved fingers over Gladio's cheek before he leaned down to kiss him. Gladio kept his hands working as Ignis's tongue invaded his mouth with a slow intensity that gave away just how much Ignis wanted to do exactly that. He only ever kissed Gladio that deeply and possessively when he was holding on to his self control with his teeth.

“The pleasure is in the anticipation,” he purred against Gladio's mouth. “Now, face down for me, my love.”

Gladio felt his heart stutter. Ignis used pet names rarely, but when he did it made Gladio's breath catch and his heart sing. He withdrew his fingers and stole one more kiss before he did as he was told, turning and stretching along the bed so his cheek was pressed to the sheets and his ass was in the air, waiting.

Ignis took a moment to enjoy the view, one gloved hand running from Gladio's shoulder down to his rear. “Stay right there,” Ignis said, and then his hand was gone, and the sound of him opening a bag entered the room.

The bed dipped around Gladio's knees a moment later and a cool gloved hand pressed against the centre of his back before something hard pressed against his ass. “Breathe,” Ignis commanded, his voice soft, and Gladio did, exhaling slowly. Something was pressed into him as he inhaled again, something hard, and cool, and tapered. It slid inside smoothly, filling him, growing narrower again as Ignis gently settled it inside him, resting just against his prostate. “Comfortable?” Ignis asked. Gladio murmured confirmation, getting used to the heavy, stretched sensation of being filled with something.

He heard a soft click, and pleasure shot through him as the thing Ignis had eased inside him vibrated, the sensation rumbling through him inside and out.

“How about now?” Ignis asked, with a trace of amusement.

Gladio groaned quietly, and Ignis's hand left his back as Ignis stepped off the bed and moved back into Gladio's view. He held something up for Gladio to see, pressed a button, and the vibration became stronger. Gladio screwed his eyes shut and groaned again, the vibration against his prostate sending pleasure straight down his cock. There was another faint click, and the vibration stopped. Gladio opened his eyes again to look up at Ignis, who was smiling.

“Do you think you can wear it through dinner?” Ignis asked, rolling the small remote between his fingers.

Gladio stared at him. Ignis's game, he realised, was to have him wear a vibrating buttplug, to which Ignis held the remote, while they sat through a formal dinner in the company of nearly everyone they knew.

“Fuck, Iggy,” he groaned.

Ignis's smile was predatory. “Maybe later,” he replied, “if you're very good.”

*****

The weight of the plug inside him lingered on the edge of Gladio's awareness through the evening. It was there as he shook hands with the envoy from Accordo, introduced by his father. It was there as he spoke to Cor, who was as bored by formal dinners as Gladio. It was there when he looked over at Ignis, lingering over Noct's shoulder and talking with some of the guests. It pressed a little more firmly inside him as he took his seat, carefully, feeling it press into his prostate and shift gently. If he'd still been hard, it would have been a trial to maintain his composure.

He glanced over at Ignis, who was taking his own seat across the table, and a couple of chairs away. Noct sat opposite Gladio, some woman from the diplomatic retinue sat between Ignis and Noct. For a second, Ignis looked over at him, and their eyes connected, and something in his expression made Gladio want to cross his legs. Then Ignis turned away again, and continued his conversation with the woman sat on the other side of him. Gladio found himself waiting for a pulse of vibration that didn't come. He exhaled, and forced himself to relax.

The food was served with wine. Gladio drank his a little too fast, and tidied the first course away without paying much attention to the flavours. He saw Noct push everything green to one side of his plate with almost surgical precision.

“Hey,” Gladio said, “quit dissecting your food.”

Noct just wrinkled his nose and pushed his plate away before he looked up at Gladio. “I hate these things,” he grumbled.

Gladio settled back in his own chair. “Yeah,” he agreed, “not my kind of party.”

His phone buzzed and Gladio pulled it from his pocket. He read the sender's name, and then glanced over at Ignis who was carefully putting his phone face down on the table.

 _It's a pity there are no tablecloths_ , he read, when he opened the message, _or I could hide under this table and suck you off._

Gladio cleared his throat and shuffled in his seat, feeling the plug shift a little with his movement.

“Problem?” Noct asked.

“Nah,” Gladio answered. “Iris wants to know how boring it is,” he lied, before typing out his reply.

_I'd rather this was your cock in my ass._

He slipped his phone back into his pocket, keeping one eye on Ignis. He saw Ignis's phone move with the vibration of the message alert, saw Ignis place his hand on his phone, and saw Ignis stay that way as he continued to talk.

Gladio sighed when it seemed Ignis was too engrossed in his conversation and turned his attention back to Noct. Noct was thoroughly engrossed in his own phone. “Prompto?” Gladio asked, tilting his head.

Noct grunted. “His parents are out,” Noct said, “we could have been watching movies and eating pizza instead of me being here.”

Gladio snorted. “Yeah,” he agreed, “or you could have done some,” he stopped dead, swallowing the word, the _noise_ that had tried to jump out of his throat as his toy had given a few pulses of vibration, making his toes curl, “homework,” he managed to finish, just as his phone gave the telltale ping of a received message.

Noct furrowed a brow at him. “You okay there, big guy?”

“Fine,” Gladio answered. “Just realised I sounded like Iggy.”

“Yeah,” Noct agreed, “I don't need two of you.”

Gladio looked back up the table to find Ignis watching him as he took a mouthful of wine. He pulled his phone from his pocket and unlocked it to read the message.

_My cock can't do that._

Bastard. Gladio looked back up the table at Ignis, who threw a smirk at him. The vibration started back up, and then Ignis turned his attention to his phone again. A moment later, another message came through.

_I think I'll leave that on while you eat._

Gladio looked up at Ignis again, catching a flash of a smile from him before he turned away as their plates were cleared and the next course brought out.

He didn't trust himself to speak. Every so often the vibration inside him would kick up a notch for a few seconds before settling back to the maddening persistent buzz that was making his nerves fire and his cock stir. He was fighting not to squirm by the time the next course was done. Ignis never kept the vibration the same for long enough for Gladio to get used to it. Every time he started to be able to tune it out the vibration got stronger, pulsing inside him in bursts so that Gladio had to stop what he was doing. Every time he shifted in his seat it got worse because the plug shifted with his changing position, pressing harder into different areas so it was impossible to ignore.

He was rock hard below the table and fighting to keep his hands above it instead of reaching beneath and touching himself. He couldn't even risk diving to the bathroom to take care of it because it would be so obvious once he stood.

He reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone again, typing in a message with slightly trembling fingers.

_Gonna need you to take a break with that or I ain't gonna last until we get home._

The vibration shut off a moment later, and Gladio breathed a sigh of relief. His cock still ached, and the toy still rested inside him, leaving him feeling stretched and filled, but it was bearable.

_We can't have that. I still hadn't decided whether I'm going to have you suck me or whether I'm going to take you. I need the time to make my mind up._

Gladio groaned, glancing over at Ignis again. He caught Ignis's eyes briefly before Ignis cast his gaze down at his phone again. A moment later Gladio's phone buzzed with another message.

_Or perhaps I'll ride you while that works inside you. Which would you prefer?_

_You're killing me_ , Gladio replied, the options playing through his imagination.

_They do call an orgasm La Petite Mort in Altissia._

Gladio read the reply and smiled. Ignis's nerd tendencies were endearing, even when he was using them to be an awful cocktease. _Not so petite with you_ , he answered. He saw Ignis read the message and smile, genuine affection and warmth spreading across his face.

_Careful. That was almost sweet._

“You're weird tonight,” Noct's voice broke into Gladio's thoughts, and he looked up. “You're more attached to your phone than Specs.”

Gladio shrugged, lying swiftly, “Just planning some new training drills for you.”

Noct pressed himself back into his chair. “With the look you've had on your face all night, I'm actually scared.”

*****

Ignis hadn't even let Gladio shut the door behind him when they'd finally got back home to Ignis's apartment. He'd turned, taken Gladio's tie in one gloved hand, pushed him roughly back into the door until it clicked shut, and then ravished his mouth.

Gladio had been too stunned to respond. Ignis had turned the toy back on in the car, where Gladio had been free to be a squirming, quietly moaning mess, and that was exactly what he'd become, arching in his seat and groaning softly at every shift of the toy inside him, and every imperfection in the road that sent a jolt through him.

The vibration kicked up a gear again, and then again as Ignis's tongue invaded his mouth and his thigh pressed between Gladio's own, spreading his legs apart. Gloved fingers relinquished his tie and rested around his throat as another hand found its way over his groin, rubbing firmly at an already re-formed erection.

Gladio's eyes rolled up into his head as he became pliant, putty in Ignis's hands with the pleasure of his desire. Fuck but he loved it when Ignis got pushy. Ignis's tongue took his mouth like it belonged there, and Gladio groaned happily, reaching one hand back and up to find and flick the catch on the door.

“Decided what you're gonna do with me yet?” he asked, as Ignis's mouth descended to place nipping kisses at his throat. He felt the tug as his tie was loosened, and the top buttons of his shirt undone with the skilled fingers of one hand.

Ignis murmured a noise of confirmation as he pushed Gladio's shirt away to bare the jut of his collarbone. He grazed his teeth over it, firmly, and then pressed his lips around the flesh just below and sucked a mark onto the skin.

Gladio slid a hand around Ignis's back, letting the other hand rest on his ass as Ignis left his lovebite. “So what's on the menu?” he asked, as Ignis pulled away to review his handiwork.

“To start,” Ignis said, moving both of his hands to Gladio's belt, “I'm going to do what I've been thinking about all night.” Gladio's belt loosened as Ignis unfastened it. “Watching you there, trying not to squirm,” he said, his voice low as his fingers pulled buttons apart and delicately fondled the zip, “while you can feel what I'm doing inside you,” he eased the zip down, and Gladio watched as Ignis sank to his knees and freed Gladio's cock with one gloved hand. “All I wanted to do was crawl under that table and see how well you could hold up to this.”

Gladio swallowed as pretty green eyes were fixed on him through Ignis's glasses, and Ignis opened his mouth wide. He held his tongue against his bottom lip as he slid Gladio's cock into his mouth until he reached his throat. Heat and wetness engulfed him as Ignis sealed his lips around him and began to suck.

Gladio had to fight against the buckling of his knees, had to close his eyes and tilt his head back against the door to hold on to his self control so he didn't immediately come down Ignis's throat. The feeling of having Ignis's mouth around him was blissful relief, and the toy still buzzed away inside him, making it even harder for him to hold on. It was like being assaulted from all sides. Gladio didn't want to move, he just wanted to stay here, like this, feeling this pleasure, and relief, and Ignis's affection and intentions and utter fucking possession of him for the rest of his life.

“The things you do to me,” Gladio groaned, slipping his hand around the back of Ignis's head and following his movements as he sucked. “I love you so fucking much, I don't know what I did to deserve you.” He grunted, toes curling as Ignis made a happy noise around his cock.

“Fuck,” Gladio hissed, starting to lose his fight for his composure, feeling orgasm creeping up on him. He didn't have the strength to keeping holding it back against the onslaught of Ignis's mouth. “Take me,” he said, giving Ignis's hair a gentle tug to indicate he should stop, “just fucking take me, I ain't gonna last.”

It was torture when Ignis's mouth left him. “You're sure?” he asked.

“Ignis,” Gladio groaned, making himself look down and into those sparkling, amused green eyes. Ignis's lips were reddened and wet and pouty, and the sensation of gloved fingers caressing him where that mouth had just been was making Gladio wonder just how beautifully debauched Ignis would look with Gladio's orgasm spattered across his face right now. “I wanna suck you, and fuck you, and pin you into that bed and make you fucking scream my name, but right now I've got about five minutes before I come whether I want to or not, and I wanna feel you inside me when I do,” he said, his self control ebbing away, “so just give me that? Please?”

Ignis looked up at him, a small delighted smile on his face. He brought Gladio's cock back to his lips and pressed a sucking kiss to the head before he stood and curled his finger under Gladio's chin. “I suppose it would be cruel of me to refuse,” he said, before pressing forward and taking Gladio's mouth in a swift kiss.

He left the plug vibrating inside Gladio as Gladio undressed, his trembling fingers making the task seem to take so much longer than it should. Ignis was slow to undress, letting Gladio watch as he removed his glasses, bared his toned chest, and carefully slid his trousers off.

“I fucking knew you weren't wearing underwear,” Gladio told him, as he settled onto his back, knees up, waiting for Ignis to finish teasing him. His cock was hard and aching, standing proud between his legs, and Ignis took a moment to enjoy the view.

“It would have ruined the lines of the suit,” Ignis said, as he finally made his way onto the bed.

“It's fucking hot as hell,” Gladio countered.

“You're just easy,” Ignis responded. He pressed a button on the remote, and the vibration died inside Gladio. “I'm going to take this out now, are you ready?”

“You're a fucking tease,” Gladio told him, relaxing back into the bed. “Yeah, I'm ready,” he answered. More than ready, he thought. He wanted the damned thing out and Ignis inside instead, and if the thing got a good clean and then Ignis had to wear it through one of his asslancingly tedious meetings where Gladio had to stand guard, then all the better.

“It's designed to keep the lubricant where you need it,” Ignis said, quietly, “so this should be easy.” Gladio snorted. He'd have been happy if Ignis just tore it out of him right now and replaced it with his own cock in short order, but Ignis loved him too fucking much to risk hurting him like that.

“Breathe,” Ignis said. It was the only warning Gladio got, and he breathed in, and then slowly out as he felt the tug and stretch of the toy being removed. That sensation sent its own messages straight to Gladio's cock, and he felt distressingly empty once it was gone.

Ignis discarded the toy carefully to one side, and Gladio reached out and pulled him in close, kissing him as he heard the flick of lubricant, the sound of Ignis stroking himself a few times. “Fuck I want you,” Gladio whispered against his mouth. Ignis murmured wordlessly as he began to push in. Gladio arched. This was what he wanted, this feeling of Ignis inside, his cock and not just some buzzing proxy. No toy could ever feel like Ignis.

“Are you mine?” Ignis asked, the question so quiet that Gladio wasn't sure if he'd been meant to hear it.

Gladio reached up, wrapping his arms around Ignis as Ignis put his arms around the back of Gladio's knees and pushed them up and back, pinning him into the bed. “I am never gonna be anyone else's,” he answered, finding Ignis's gaze and holding it.

Ignis looked at him for a moment and then dove forward, pressing Gladio hard into the bed with his hips and his arms and his mouth, taking him with a punishing kiss. Gladio groaned, giving himself over to the sensation of Ignis inside and around him, and then lost himself to it as Ignis started to take him at last, hips moving in a firm, steady rhythm.

Gladio kept his hands on Ignis, in his hair or at his shoulders. Every thrust of Ignis inside him drove a spike of pleasure through Gladio that left him crying out. He cried Ignis's name, and affirmations of love, and swore, and begged for more, begged for Ignis to lose it inside him, to make him his, that he was always going to be his.

Ignis tucked his head into Gladio's chest, saying his name like a curse as he thrust hard, and then Gladio reached down and stroked his own aching, neglected cock. He bucked and cried with his own orgasm a few, too few moments later, and then Ignis swore against his ear and shuddered as his hips snapped forward and he came.

Gladio coiled his arms back around Ignis, finding the strength from somewhere to hold him tight and pepper the side of his face with kisses. “I love you,” he murmured, “I really fucking love you.”

Ignis pulled out from inside him, and then collapsed against him. He took a few moments to catch his breath before he said, “I think we can class that one a success.”

Gladio murmured agreement. “Don't leave me so long next time though, yeah?”

“Oh, I don't know,” Ignis replied, turning his head and resting his cheek against Gladio's shoulder. “You held up admirably.”

Gladio snorted. “Iggy?”

Ignis murmured wordlessly, but the question was there regardless.

“Revenge is gonna be sweet.”

“I look forward to it.”

**Author's Note:**

> FUN FACT. You [absolutely can](https://twitter.com/AtropaAzraelle/status/852238053003362304) see the contours of the contents of Iggy's trousers in his Crownsguard uniform. Just thought I'd share that.


End file.
